winecellarfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakkid166
Jakkid166 is a great fanfiction author and now he's doing whatever. Biography The Main Series He started writing on August 18 2015, with the release of his debut novel, phoenix wright SPEED attorney. He went on to write a sequel, phoenix wright MUSHROOM attorney, then what would very soon become his most well-known story, phoenix wright ace christian. His first three stories had all been noticed by the Court Records Sporking Theater, but he first truly came to fame by the "fan"-created visual reading of ace christian by Dr. Ocsid. After the unsuccessful phoenix wright in undertale, jakkid moved away from crossovers and penned his masterpiece, phoenix wright turnabout egg. The series continued with turnabout pearl, to the seemingly conclusive turnabout portal, which brought all of his previous stories together. After portal, he continued writing with dank attorney and ace stripper before ending his series with the almost-truly conclusive phoenix wright on the run. The Puzzle After the conclusion to on the run, jakkid created a 6th chapter that was nothing but a link to a dropbox download. The download contained a text file that was locked by a password, and by jakkid's word, the key to the password was hidden somewhere in his fics. After much investigation, AceJakkidFan got Jakkid to reveal the key was hidden in on the run, which Shymain quickly found. The end of the second chapter had a long string of nonsensical letters, but it had changed between the chapter's first release and the time of the puzzle. Shymain believed the text to be beta64 encoding, and AJF started asking Jakkid for details, but all he got from him was "yAES." When AJF eventually mentioned this "yAES" Shymain immediately stopped the beta64 thought process and Blizdi yelled stuff at him (yeah Blizdi was there) and realized it was actually AES encryption. Shymain decrypted the nonsense into "thepipesarebroken." Upon entering this as the password... Pictured to the left is the reveal and breakdown of Dr. Ocsid, who at the time, was pretending to be Jakkid166. Ocsid had worked together with Jakkid to stage the entire ARG, essentially leading the entire discord on a wild goose chase that ended with them realizing that Dr. Ocsid was not, in fact, Jakkid166. Inspirations It is also worth mentioning that he inspired many other different people to write fics too, who all started writing over the course of Jakkid's career, like barrylawn, icantyping and DrDigertz. So basically just Arrow. List of published works Main Series # phoenix wright SPEED attorney # phoenix wright MUSHROOM attorney # phoenix wright ace christian # phoenix wright turnabout egg # phoenix wright turnabout pearl # phoenix wright CAKE attorney # phoenix wright turnabout portal # phoenix wright dank attorney # phoenix wright ace stripper # phoenix wright on the run # phoenix wright escaps from hell # steven universe human of bad # phoenix wright ace villain number one # phoenix wright turnabout portal 2 Spinoffs * phoenix wright in undertale * jakkid166 vs barrylawn vs icantyping - the ultimate collab * person battle wright 20 with sausage (deleted) Fangame A fan-made game adaptation of the first ten fics was made for PyWright. Category:Wrighters Category:Memes